Bathtime with Momma
by greeneyedgirl813
Summary: One late night after a long day Renesmee insists on taking a bath with Bella. Pure adorable fluff. Bella's POV. R&R!


This is just a one-shot I decided to do. Hope you like it!

"Mommmmieeee!" my baby girl cried. I turned my head and saw her flying down the hall towards me. I was in my robe getting ready to go take a shower. She grabbed onto my leg for dear life. Edward had gone hunting with his brothers so Renesmee was scared to death that we were all going to leave her. "Where are you going?!" she cried. "Are you leaving me too?"

"Of course not baby. Nessie," I squatted down and looked her in the eyes. "No one is leaving you. No one will ever leave you. Daddy will be back in a little while and I am just going to take a shower, okay? Go sit down in the living room or go play and I'll be in there in a few minutes." I stood back up and was getting ready to go in the bathroom, but my motives were delayed.

"No! I want to take one with you." I sighed, but smiled at her. She was so sweet and innocent. I still found it hard to believe that I was a mother and that she came into my life not but eight months ago. She was now the size of a three year old. The deal with the Volturi was over and done with and we were enjoying every second as a family.

"Okay. Come on." I said as I scooped her up and walked into the bathroom. She was exactly like a puppy. You just can't resist the face. I shut the door and sat her on the counter. I pulled her shirt off and blew on her tummy. She giggled like crazy which caused me to laugh. I stood her up on the counter and pulled of her little pink jeans and her pooh-bear panties.

She sat back down and I gently pulled the ribbon out of her curls. I sat her on the floor and pulled my robe off.

"Momma, I have to pee-pee." She said looking up at me.

"Okay baby." I said. I lifted up the toilet seat and sat her on it. I walked over the bathtub and turned the water on. I pulled the little lever up so the tub would fill. I was very glad that Esme had put in a deep tub with the high doors. I was scared to death that she was going to try to get in by herself when one of us weren't looking and hurt herself. But with the doors as high as they were, she couldn't even get them open.

"I'm all done momma." She said as I lifted her up off the toilet seat, wiped he bottom, helped her flush it, and sat her on the floor. I walked over to the vanity and pulled out her favorite bubble bath. Then I pressed the slide key on the control pad and watch the shower doors disappear into the slits in the wall.

"Momma the floor is cold." She said

"Then stand up silly." She stood up and came over to the tub and watched me pour the blue liquid into it. I sat the bottle back in the drawer, picked her up, and got into the tub. I sat so that my shins were pressed against one side and my back was against the other. I sat her in my lap so that one of her legs were on each side of my waist. I tickled her and she giggled. She sighed her baby sigh and leaned against my chest.

I picked up a cloth and dipped it in the water. I ran it across her back as I pulled my fingers through her hair. I kissed the top of her head and she leaned deeper into my breasts.

I always said "like father like daughter." Although, when Edward's head was there, it was normally because he was doing unspeakably pleasurable things to me. Of, course with Renesmee it was way different. She was simply an innocent little girl.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I heard it. It was the light snore coming from her mouth. I pressed my cheek against the top of her head. I figured she would fall asleep. She had played and went shopping all day. I t was almost nine too, so it was way past her bed time.

I figured I was going to have to get out and put her in the bad but lucky for me there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" I heard from outside of the door.

"Ya?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake her up.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Just be quiet." I whispered. Edward stuck walked in and saw us. He smiled.

"Had a long day?" he guessed.

"Yes she did. She insisted on taking a bath with me and I told her that she should just sit and wait because I would be out in a minute, but nooooo. She just had to be with Momma. I knew this was going to happen." I said laughing. "I was going to give her a bath when I got out because I needed to wash her hair.

"She was rolling in the sand box today and I don't want her to go to bed with sand in her hair because it irritates the skin on her back. And because she always ends up pulling her shirt off in her sleep and I didn't want that to happen I was going to, but I can't when she's asleep because I need to hand to do it and if she asleep I can't hold her up at the same time."

"Honey, calm down!" Edward said. "You're going to hyperventilate. Listen, you hold her up and I'll wash her hair." He reached up and pulled the shower head down. He turned the water on and wet her hair, rinsing tons of sand out in the process. He turned the shower head down and grabbed the shampoo. He scrubbed it through her hair and then rinsed it out. He turned the water back off and rung out her curls.

He picked her up off of me and wrapped the towel around her.

"I'll get her in the bed while you finish your shower. Then you can help me tuck her in. Why was she just now going to get a bath anyways?" He asked.

"Because we just got home about thirty minutes ago."

"Ohhh. Okay." He left the bathroom with her and I stood up and turned the water back on. I washed my own hair at vampire speed and got out. I pulled on my panties and cami and hung the towel back up. I drained the water out of the tub and then I let the doors slide close. I went to her bedroom and kissed her goodnight. Then I went in my bedroom where Edward was waiting.


End file.
